When you need to know: When someone gives a damn
by Mika Uriah
Summary: A tragedy on the force leaves Elisa with a lot of questions and things change when she really needs them to stay the same.-one shot-Elisa/Matt eventually it becomes an Elisa/Goliath story -complete -one shot - rated M for language and sex.


**Disclaimer: I own the 'Morgan family': Cassandra, Sylvia, Stephanie and Lily-Anna, I also own Yasmeena. Anything else I just 'borrowed' and returned slightly warped. **

**Elisa Maza was bathing in the bliss of one of the best orgasms she's ever had in her sex life. **

** Her legs were still intertwined with his, the cotton sheets was draped around her waist covering her back, she sighed contentedly and planted a soft kiss on her lover's chest "Mmm…lise you keep doing that and I might not leave here tonight," he teased, but he could feel himself go hard again; he's never had this reaction before. What made the young detective so different?**

** "Would that be a bad thing?" she purred, her head disappeared under the blankets, she was ready to start again; It wasn't until after the third time they fucked that the severity of the situation really sank in.**

** He rubbed his face "damn Elisa."**

** "Hmm I know," he couldn't tell if she was half asleep or deep in thought. **

** The moonlight in the window danced across her bronzed skin, the sheen of sweat and the bluish-tint of the moon made their own way across her skin, hugging her hips, caressing the most perfect set of breast her lover has seen.**

** He managed to find his voice again to talk "I'll put my request in for transfer, tomorrow." **

** Elisa sat up "why?" **

** "We slept together, Elisa."**

** "From what I remember there was no sleeping Matt," she looked up at him, her hair mussed, her bedroom eyes. Shit he was hard again. **

** "Don't be coy, this changes a lot of stuff."**

** "Who says?"**

** "Since, like, the beginning of time! How are we supposed to protect each other now?"**

** "Same way as always."**

** Elisa would've been at the clock tower just as the sun was setting to see the members of her gargoyles clan awaken from their stone slumber, instead she ended up at a bar with Captain Maria Chavez and Matt grieving over the loss of one officer Ambrose B. Morgan, a damned fine officer who took a bullet from a strung-out addict trying to save the addict's three year old daughter Yasmeena. **

** It was matt and Elisa who had to tell Morgan's family: his wife Sylvia, their daughters Cassandra and Stephanie that he wasn't coming home after his shift, their third daughter Lilly-Anna was too young to understand. **

** By the time they were done over at the Morgan residence, and Elisa was sure that Sylvia wasn't going to end up in an asylum over the night the went back to the bar so Elisa Maza could get drunk enough that she could actually feel numb as her heart was. **

** It didn't work; instead, she ended up in the awaiting arms of Matthew Bluestone. **

**The sex was amazing, but when the alcohol haze wore off it was a big mistake. Not that she would admit it. **

** Elisa jumped out of her thoughts and she realized that Matt was getting dressed "you're serious?"**

** "Look, Lise," he paused "Elisa, Goliath and them are going to be here soon since you hadn't shown up tonight, and I dunno if I want to be around if Goliath found out that I seen you naked before he has," he dodged the pillow "We both know where your heart belongs and it's going to kill you when you realize that all tonight was, was some grief stricken drunken lapse in judgment. **

** "How the hell do you sound so confident in what I want in my life Matt? Huh? How do you know who I can or can't love? or who I'll feel guilty about after fucking?"**

** "Cause whether you know it or not, Maza" his hand was on the doorknob "it's written all over your pretty face," and on that note, he left. **

** Elisa's body was exhausted and desperately wanted to sleep, the grief mixed with copious amounts of alcohol and…everything else that was going on tonight was wearing on her body and exhaustion was kicking in. **

** Her mind was racing 500 miles an hour and she knew that their was no point in sleeping for the rest of the night, she was so used to working nightshift anyway she probably wouldn't be able to sleep until sunrise anyway. **

** Elisa sighed and threw a silk robe over her naked body, in case she did have any visitors come to her window before sunrise and sighed, she stretched and walked into the kitchen barefoot and made herself some tea and stroked her cat and made sure she had food. **

** Her mind wondered to Sylvia Morgan and her daughters; they would be taken care of, but that wasn't what she was thinking about. She was thinking about walking up those stone stairs and ringing the bell, she thought about the long drive over from the police station and the how exactly Elisa should tell Sylvia that her husband wasn't coming home tonight. Technically there wasn't a speech or anything that as a cop one has to follow when they are delivering the news of a fallen comrade, but, there was a thing called tact: Which was exactly why Elisa delivered the news and not Matt. **

** Her mind wondered back to her own life, obviously if something happened to her; her sister, brother and parents would be notified. But, Who would be her Sylvia? Who would be the person whose heart would break one she wasn't returning from duty that night, because of a stray bullet, a car accident…or however else a cop has died now a days? Who would keep up nights if she came home late, or if they heard bad news on the radio? Did anyone other than her family give a damn if she died in the line of duty? **

** She bit her lip and stirred her tea, she was lost in her own thoughts, of course there was the Gargoyles, would Goliath act the way Sylvia did if someone came to tell him that she wasn't coming back? Who would tell them? Xanatos? Matt? Maybe it was time that she told her parents about them. **

** She sighed and turned around when she heard a gentle rap on her window "Elisa?" she recognized Goliath's soft rumble of a base before she even turned around. **

** "Hi, big guy, come in..I..I'm sorry I didn't end up at the Clock Tower tonight" she started but he cut her off when his large leather like wings wrapped around her shoulders in a soft embrace.**

** "I heard what happened to your officer Morgan friend, I-I knew you worked with him from time to time, I was hoping you didn't work with him today, I…wouldn't know what I would do if I heard it was you that wasn't coming home" he held her close, "how…are you feeling?"**

** "How did you hear about it?"**

** "Hudson was watching the news, I...I couldn't imagine hearing such news like that over that little magic box, does…his family know?"**

** She nodded "thankfully Sylvia, that's his wife, didn't hear it over the news, they heard it through Matt and I."**

** "They?"**

** "They had three daughters: Cassandra aged 10, Stephanie aged 6 and Lilly-Anna like...God not even a year" she fought the urge to cry again and Goliath led her to her soft couch to sit down on as he cuddled her.**

** "I am sorry you had to go through such heartache, Elisa, tell me, is there something I could do, to ease the burden?"**

** She rested her head on his massive expanse of chest and shook her head "you...you are doing it. Right now I mean."**

** "By hugging you?"**

** She nodded, "sometimes all you need is to know that someone gives a damn about you."**

** He rested a long talon under his chin and lifted her face to they were seeing eye to eye "believe me Elisa, believe me when I say I 'give a damn' about you."**

** Everything clicked for Elisa at that moment, everything Matt said about her and Goliath. **

**Is it true? Or is it just some sort of surreal moment brought on by being too close to him and all the alcohol still buzzing in her head and making her judgment cloudy. **

**Would he be the name on her lips when she is passing away? Would he be the reason why she fought? Why her heart kept beating, would he be the one to make her say 'sorry can't stay I gotta get home to the family', **

**Was Matt some sort of psychic? Some sort of empath, did he know Elisa so intimately and so well he actually knew something about her that she didn't? Could that have been possible? **

**Was it the shooters at the bar that was making her think of Goliath like this? Why did Matt have to play on her emotions?**

**She was vaguely aware of how long she was in her own thoughts, but what if she finally asked these questions out loud and she didn't get the answers she wanted…needed?**

**She cleared her throat, Officer Morgan dying reminded her that life was too short to be scared "Goliath?" she took his talon and swallowed, now was better than never hmm? She hoped she didn't completely sober up and chicken out.**

"**Elisa, you are shaking, are you all right?"**

**She nodded and grazed her lips over his mauve skin**

"**Goliath…we need to talk" their fingers and talons intertwined and Elisa knew that deep down Matt was right. **

**Goliath was whom she needed tonight. **

**Goliath was whom she needed forever. **

**-0-End-0-**


End file.
